Une fille formidable
by Shang Ah
Summary: Heero parle de Réléna... Une fic très courte inspirée d'une nouvelle de Bernard Werber... [one-shot]


  
  
**Série :** Gundam Wing…   
  
**Auteuse :** Sang-Ah (du crayon pour dessiner, je prends la plume pour écrire… On verra bien ce que ça va donner… )   
  
**Mail :** shang.ahfree.fr   
  
**Genre :** POV, sérieux. Enfin, sérieux, c'est vite dit Disons que c'est Heero qui parle et que Heero est sérieux. Mais c'est moi qui écrit, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que " sérieux " peut vouloir dire !!! V   
  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas encore à moi… Mais je suis sûre que ça va pas tarder à changer…   
Et l'histoire vient d'une nouvelle de Werber... Disons que ça devient un peu un cross-over entre Werber et Gundam Wing v (y'a pas grand chose à moi en fait v)  
  
**Note :** L'écriture, c'est pas trop mon truc. D'habitude, je dessine, j'écris pas (peut-être que je devrais me contenter de dessiner d'ailleurs V). C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que j'ai tellement repris cette fic avant de la finir… Je trouve toujours des modifications à faire éè J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais ! Il faudra donc être très indulgent…

**Une fille formidable… **

> Bonjour. Je m'appelle Heero. Heero Yui. Et si j'ai décidé d'écrire ces quelques lignes, c'est parce qu'un problème occupe mon esprit depuis un certain temps. J'espère ainsi pouvoir m'en débarrasser… Et peut-être pourrez-vous m'aider. Enfin, je l'espère…   
  
J'ai récemment rencontré une jeune fille. Une déesse. Elle s'appelle Réléna. Elle occupe aujourd'hui toutes mes pensées.   
  
Réléna est une princesse. Elle règne sur le Royaume de Sank. Réléna a un sourire doux, apaisant. Ce sourire l'accompagne en permanence. Car Réléna est toujours heureuse. Elle est née pour être heureuse. Et ce bonheur lui sied bien. Il la fait briller telle la mère de toutes les étoiles.   
  
Réléna est belle. Aucun mot ne peut refléter sa beauté. Réléna s'élève au-dessus des mots. Elle surpasse tout ce qui existe. Réléna est à l'apogée de la création. Il n'existe rien ni personne qui ne puisse l'égaler. Personne pour la dépasser.   
  
Réléna se lève toujours tôt. Elle aime regarder le soleil se lever, penchée à son balcon. Le soleil ne brille que pour Réléna. Que pour mettre en évidence son incomparable beauté. Le soleil ne brillera jamais autant que Réléna. Il essaiera toujours. En vain. Les oiseaux attendent Réléna sur la cime des arbres, sur le bord du balcon, à la recherche de ses faveurs. Les fleurs s'ouvre à son apparition. Elles exhalent leurs plus délicates fragrances pour la saluer.   
  
Réléna descend ensuite au salon où elle prend son petit déjeuner. Elle aime boire un lait chaud. Mais Réléna l'aime vraiment chaud. Réléna ne pourrait supporter un lait ne serait-ce qu'un peu tiède. Le lait de Réléna ne doit pas être sucré, ni contenir de miel. Juste le lait. Chaud. Réléna savoure toujours un croissant avec son lait, ainsi qu'un fruit (pour les vitamines, Réléna faisant toujours bien attention à sa santé et à sa ligne).   
  
Ensuite, Réléna consacre sa matinée à s'occuper au château. Réléna ne travaille pas, pour ne pas abîmer ses mains délicates. Réléna lit et ses connaissances dépassent de loin celles des plus grands penseurs. Réléna connaît tous les secrets de ce monde.   
  
Son dîner, Réléna le passe immanquablement dans un des restaurants huppés de la ville. Réléna ne mange pas, elle savoure. Elle aime les plats raffinés, elle apprécie les mets délicats, déguste les plus grands vins, goûte la saveur des mélanges… Chacun de ses repas reste cependant très équilibré (j'avais déjà évoqué le désir de Réléna de conserver une santé à toute épreuve et une ligne de mannequin).   
  
L'après-midi, le programme de Réléna est souvent varié.   
  
Réléna se plait à se promener dans les grands parcs du château. Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux et les fait briller dans un rayon de soleil. Les animaux l'entourent cherchant ses faveurs, espérant ses caresses.   
  
Réléna est extrêmement belle. Elle n'est pas très grande mais elle a un charme incroyable. Réléna a toujours les yeux qui pétillent, d'un violet parfois bleu, comme changeant en harmonie avec les joies et espoirs qui l'animent.   
  
Réléna possède une grâce qui lui est propre. Réléna ne marche pas, elle flotte. Chacun de ses pas semble un pas de danse. Elle progresse au-dessus des fleurs, caresse les papillons qui l'accueillent joyeusement. Réléna est la plus belle femme que la Terre et les Colonies puissent héberger. Aucune beauté ne saurait ne serait-ce qu'égaler le charme de Réléna.   
  
Réléna ne parle pas. Elle chante. La voix de Réléna est douce et apaisante. Elle semble parfois un murmure, une caresse.   
  
Mais Réléna sait également se mêler au peuple de son royaume. Elle aime à se rendre sur le marché, habillée simplement, en compagnie de son chien.   
  
Réléna va bientôt fêter ses 20 ans. Elle rêve d'organiser une fête mémorable avec tous ses amis. Seulement Réléna n'a aucun sens de l'organisation. Elle cherche donc quelqu'un pour tout mettre au point à sa place. Cette personne sera le bras droit de Réléna. Il l'assistera dans toutes ses tâches. Le contrat sera donc à durée illimitée.   
  
Elle aimerait trouver un organisateur assez jeune. Il serait beau mais ignorant de sa beauté. Grand mais pas trop (n'oublions pas que Réléna ne mesure qu'un mètre cinquante quatre !). Souriant (1). Bavard mais capable de silence (2). Cultivé. Ce devra être quelqu'un pouvant impérativement répondre à son savoir. Il devra aimer les animaux. Il est préférable qu'il soit musicien. Ou peintre, photographe, sculpteur…   
  
Ce jeune homme devra être célibataire (3). Il devra consacrer tout son temps à la princesse et à l'organisation de la fête, qui durera sûrement au moins une semaine. Il devra savoir parler plusieurs langues, être prince d'un pays au moins aussi grand que le sien. Il sera sensible et protecteur (j'en ai un peu marre d'assurer la sécurité de Réléna, s'il pouvait s'en charger, je suis sûr que ça deviendrai vite mon meilleur ami). Il devra être élégant, appréciera les levers de soleil du haut d'un balcon. Il n'aura d'yeux que pour elle et sera insensible à toute autre beauté. Il aura beaucoup voyagé. Et surtout sera propriétaire d'une très belle berline bleu métallisée et possèdera un compte en banque bien rempli. Si cette condition est remplie, les autres perdent de leur importance.   
  
Si vous connaissez quelqu'un susceptible de l'intéresser, écrivez à ma secrétaire, elle fera suivre.   
  
PS : L'adresse e-mail de ma secrétaire est : shang.ahfree.fr.

* * *

(1) pas Wu Fei ni Trowa   
(2) pas Duo   
(3) pas Quatre, Anr' se l'est déjà accaparé   
  



End file.
